Under the Rain: Falling and Fading
by Black Ice Phoenix
Summary: Under the rain I can let my mask down. Feeling heaven's tears cleansing me as I get swept by the time that stood still in this new world. Based on my other story 'under the rain'.


**Hello and I'm back with a new story. I got inspired to do this when I got a good reception from my other fanfic** 'Under the Rain' **and felt like making a mini series about it. Please review and PM me if you have any suggestions or the like.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 _Drip, boom, drip._

Those the sounds echoing through Konoha tonight.

It was the rainy season and everyone was escaping into their homes. Seeking shelter from the numbing wetness that God would bless us with to survive. The thunder that would occasionally echo through the city would snap on by in a heartbeat telling those to brace themselves from the heaven's tears falling upon tonight.

 _Even inside my home I feel so cold._

Was the thought of a woman laying on her bed. Her name is Anko Mitarashi and the look on her face was one of melancholy and angst. Looking at the calendar on her wall across the room made her sigh.

 **October 24.**

Today was her birthday and she couldn't help but sigh once more as she sat up and looked out the window. The rain was hitting the glass hard like sticks to a drum and the sound kept reverbing throughout her home. The cold condensation and her breathe fogged up the window. Wiping away the mist she gasped.

Lightning flashed as she scowled.

She was crying and she didn't dare try to stop. Feeling a pain in her chest she went to the bathroom. Scantily clad in a black shirt and black jeans she looked herself in the mirror.

 _This mask of mine is just my security blanket. Without it I'm weak and hopeless. God I wish I could just get over it. Why is this so hard?_

Washing her face she made her decision. Grabbing her kunai pouch, she went out and locked the door to her apartment.

 _I need to see something true and only for me to find my true self._

* * *

She walked alone in the rain, not caring as the natural shower pelted her clothes like daggers. Her violet-blue hair **(1)** clung to her forehead like a shield, preventing anyone from seeing her expression. The clothes she wore were sticking to her like second skin and she couldn't help but feel even more hopeful.

 _Snakes are cold blooded and so am I. My heart can only adapt and never obtain permanent hold on things I want to cherish._

The Mitarashi family was nothing special and once her parents tried to immigrate they were killed during a accident with bombed kunai trap. Seeing her mother and father get shredded into chunks of meat in front of her eyes made her felt forsaken.

At the scene she was taken by ANBU to the Hokage and the Saidaime made the decision to just throw her into a orphanage until someone would pick her up but that man would come and stop by.

Orochimaru gladly took her under his wing, seeing the look in her soulless eyes gave him a strange feeling he couldn't live without.

Having adopted her, he taught her everything he known. Such as forbidden techniques, tortue, researching, and other abominable acts against humanity. Holding the victims steady as the snake Sannin would conduct her experiments was a orchestra she was used to conducting.

She did everything and anything for him and she knew why.

Looking up at the graves of her parents, her lips trembled as she tried to speak. The burning sensation on her neck was triggered and she hissed his pain. Falling to her knees as she clutched he neck, gritting her teeth as the wind picked up.

 _I loved him. Not as my master or foster father but as my first love._

She let her tears fall as she wept. Her heart was feeling numb and the thunder preventing her from hearing her own cries for self-deprecation. She remembered how Orochimaru would console her on everytime she was feeling down.

When she was in the Forest of Death she couldn't deny what she was feeling. Having him touch her in her precious place and marking her as his were her greatest joys and regrets. She relish the feeling of having him back to her side and having him leave her once more in such a state made her soul more torn up.

 _I am a whore. I loved him so much I wouldn't have cared if he violated me to his heart's content. I'm sorry Orochimaru but I loved her and I will never say it to you because you're dead to me. Your soul will always be inside of me and I will forget you die trying._

Getting up she walked away from the grave site, least she tarnish her parent's name.

Taking a deep breathe she wiped away her tears with her hands and couldn't help but be awed.

The rain was pelting her the water droplets would splatter and spread rainbow-colored lights around. Illuminating the dull landscape with a tranquil scene. The lights would reflect and spread out all over making rainbows out of the grey harsh sky.

Such a scene left her felt more warmth than the sun could ever to. The lights penetrated her very soul granting Anko some measure of solace.

She continued on walking through. The times she was called the bitch of the traitor no longer mattered. The times when she would be almost abused by everyone for her usual attire for being too skimpy. It didn't matter anymore.

 _My mask is my will to carry on. Without it I become weak and can't take it anymore._

All the friends she made would never believe the true self that she was expressing right now. Eyes filled with cold mirth and loathing glared at the sky with contemplation. Lightning flashed and revealed her dull completely brown eyes.

 _A snake doesn't have friends, only food to swallow later on._

She fed on the attention and love her friends would give her. She wanted any attention she could get even if was fake and scornful.

Kurenai, Shizune, Kakashi, Gai, Naruto, and the others.

She walked through the barren and soaked streets never lifting her head from the ground.

Anko looked at the bridge and laughed. It was the place she almost killed herself. It was the spot where Orochimaru adopted her and made her his. Touching and sliding her hand on the rail she scoffed.

Blood seeped from her hand as she slashed it and threw her head back.

'I want something genuine!' **(2)**

The loneliness and dread was something she never wanted. All her friends were happy and she was feeding on the fake attentions she received from her masked self.

Feeling something wrapped behind her, she gasped.

Blonder hair and blue eyes, it was Naruto.

"Let me go."

"No, I want to help you."

"Don't make me laugh, I'm doing just fine." Still struggling in his embrace, she cried.

Naruto just held onto the, letting the rain drenched them in their pain.

Her voice cracked.

"I want something genuine. Something that will make me keep going on." Her tears soaked into his shirt he lifted up her face.

Brown eyes met azure blue. Lips touched.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist. Pulling away she couldn't help but be entranced by the look in his eyes. She knew what she had right now was genuine.

The rain kept pouring and she kissed him again.

"Anko I want to stay with you now and always." Taking her bloody hand in his he gave her a gentle squeeze. Anko smiled.

"Me to. I have something genuine and I won't let go."

Walking together hand-n-hand, the two made their way home.

Heaven kept crying as the lights of broken droplets scattered about the sky. Bathing the dull gray with bright hues, it made the world stand still.

Under the rain, the world seemed like time was stand still as everyone left the waters heaven blessed with to forsake them to the warmth of their homes. The harsh gray sky marked everything as sorrowful. To everyone the rain was a nuisance, never to bother with it as it drowned their honesty and pain away.

But with her love beside her, Anko felt like heaven was drowning her with something true and genuine.

Under the rain, it felt like I was being cleansed and about to forget.

To be drowning in my nightmares with all my fears in my way.

Masking myself, I kept choking on my tears to console and regret 

And now I having something true that will won't fade away.

The grey, roared with mirth as it disappeared, soothing the night.

I didn't care if I die without a name on my stone.

With a cold numbing light.

I could honestly smile, knowing that I'm not alone.

* * *

 **1\. Anko's hair is violet/purple in the anime and bluish-violet in the manga.**

 **2\. A line used from Oregairu by Hachiman baring his soul to his friends.**

 **That's all for now please review and have a nice summer!**

 **Ja na minna-san!**


End file.
